Lexia Braxton
Lexia Braxton is the daughter of Wolf, and Doria Braxton making her a member of House Braxton. Lexia Braxton is a level four Magi senstive person of whom is mostly centered in the Alteration School of Magi. Tarius, and Lexia Braxton would be hidden during the events of the Plague as House Braxton had been targeted for the killing of all of their Magi sensitive members and with Lexia and Tarius showing signs even as children they were hidden, and then with the killings done they would be sent to stay with their fathers friend Brunor Shadbolt of whom promiced to raise them alongside his Magi senstive daughter and keep them safe. Tarius, Lexia, and Jerelyn would travel with Brunor Shadbolt during the events of the Plague and during this invasion they would all show themselves to be strong Magi of whom during this conflict would come to meet Khadgar of whom had left the Circle of Magi and joined William Lovie III. having finally seen his oppurunity to destroy the Circle and it was through this meeting that they came to discover the true depths of what happened during the Plague. Tarius, Lexia, and Jerelyn would take part in the tournament of Nortburg and once more during this tournament they would be forced to deal with the consequences of the Plague with the arrival of Kieth Schwartz showing them that the Circle of Magi had fled on masse and that there vengeance would never be complete until they destroyed whatever remained of the Circle of Magi. Lexia, Tarius, and Jerelyn would join the expanding Order of the Blue Dragon during the inital recruitment led by Khadgar and the group would stay together all joining the Alteration School within the Order of the Blue Dragon, and during this time they would work tirelessly to try and find a way to locate Bill Lovie and the other Circle of Magi members wanting vengeance for the Plague. The forces of Lucerne led by Sophia Lovie would launch an invasion of Orleans after discovering that Bill Lovie was there and in this it would be joined by Tarius, Lexia, and Jerelyn of whom sought vengeance for the murders commited during the events of the Plague, and they would travel west with the rest of the Order of the Violet forces. History Early History Tarius, and Lexia Braxton would be hidden during the events of the Plague as House Braxton had been targeted for the killing of all of their Magi sensitive members and with Lexia and Tarius showing signs even as children they were hidden, and then with the killings done they would be sent to stay with their fathers friend Brunor Shadbolt of whom promiced to raise them alongside his Magi senstive daughter and keep them safe. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Joining the Blue Main Article : Order of the Blue Dragon Lexia, Tarius, and Jerelyn would join the expanding Order of the Blue Dragon during the inital recruitment led by Khadgar and the group would stay together all joining the Alteration School within the Order of the Blue Dragon, and during this time they would work tirelessly to try and find a way to locate Bill Lovie and the other Circle of Magi members wanting vengeance for the Plague. Family Members House Braxton.jpg|Fredrik Braxton - Nephew|link=House Braxton Relationships House Shadbolt.jpg|Brunor Shadbolt - Father Figure Khadgar2.jpg|Khadgar Morgrave - Mentor|link=Khadgar Morgrave Category:People of Lucerne Category:People Category:People of Hearthglen Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:House Braxton Category:Magi Category:Level Four Magi Category:Alteration School of Magi